Wedding Blisses
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Sequel of Twelve Months. Four years have passed and today Da Xiang Wang and Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov are finally getting married. After having their daughter Perla seven months ago, the two of them have their thoughts about the wedding. Rated T.


Waking up was never the easiest thing for Ninel Velasquez Bychkov especially when today is her wedding day. The twenty-three year old Eurasian woman was sleeping peacefully in a peach, ivory, and gold colored hotel room. Her vermilion hair was covering the sleeping woman's eyes. Suddenly whimpers sounds was heard and goldenrod colored eyes opens weakly. Ninel looks to her right and sees a wooden crib that was near her bed side. A seven month old baby girl was whimpering her lightly as she looks at her mother. Small tears was forming from the baby girl's light golden colored eyes. Ninel walks up and picks up the seven month old Eurasian girl in her arms. A smile appears on the woman's face as her daughter stares at her mother her doe sized eyes. Her messy bright vermilion hair makes Ninel laugh as she messes around with it.

"Today is a special day Perla because today I'm going to be marrying daddy today finally. We've been waiting seven months for this and now it's going to happen," says Ninel to her daughter.

Perla begins to drool on herself as she sticks one of her fingers in her mouth. Ninel approaches that pink, yellow, and white baby bag and takes out a small soft cloth. She cleans the drool from the seven month old hearing a knock on the door. The twenty-three year old woman approaches the door and opens it. Two ladies appears in the door. The woman on the right was a tall forty-six year old woman with elbow length medium blonde hair that was tied in formal bun. She also has a very pale tan skin color and bright goldenrod colored eyes. To her left was a twenty-two year old Japanese woman with shoulder length dark brown haired Japanese woman with azure blue colored eyes and fair skin color. She also has Japanese facial features and she looks over at the twenty-three year old.

Ninel says, "You two are finally here."

"Yes we are since we want to get the bride ready for this big event," says the older woman.

The black haired woman responds back, "I know and I cannot believe that I'm marrying Da Xiang. This is like a dream that is coming true mother."

"Yes and I cannot believe that we managed to plan this wedding for the last seven months," Mrs. Bychkov.

Megumi, Ninel's younger sister looks over at Perla Wei, who was still sucking on one of fingers. The twenty-two year old takes the seven month old girl from her mother before the blonde haired woman tells her daughter to take a bath so they can work on the woman's hair and makeup before putting on the wedding dress. Ninel nods her head before she approaches her daughter. She kisses her daughter on the cheek, which makes the seven month old giggle. Ninel takes the white cotton bathrobe before leaving bedroom and into the bathroom.

In another hotel room, Da Xiang was wearing a pair of expensive white dress pants on with a white colored leather belt with a gold belt buckle on it. He then picks up an ice blue colored dress short sleeved dress shirt and puts it on. The twenty-four year old Chinese man looks at the mirror and sees himself getting ready for today's event. He couldn't believe that today was the day that he was going to be marrying the woman of his life and the mother of their beautiful daughter. Da Xiang then looks up at the photo at the night table and approaches it. It was a delicate metallic gold picture frame with a black and white picture of Ninel and himself with their daughter Perla. She about a month old when this particular photo was taken. It makes the Chinese blader smile of course since Perla and Ninel are two ladies in his life.

A knock was heard and it brings Da Xiang's attention immediately. He places the photo back on the night table and approaches the door. Da Xiang opens the door and his green eyes looks up at his two teammates. Zhou Xing and Chi-Yun was looking over at Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

"I cannot believe you are finally going to get married," says Zhou Xing,

Da Xiang responds back, "Yes I know and I have been waiting for this moment to happen. Ninel and I have been busy planning it for the last seven months."

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader then puts on a white tie around his neck as he continues talking with his teammates. The mahogany haired blader looks to his right and sees the photo of his team captain along with his fiancée and their daughter. A smile appears on his face and comments that Da Xiang really loves being a family with Ninel and Perla.

Chi-Yun states, "You really are dedicating your life towards Ninel and Perla."

"Yes because I didn't expect having a child with Ninel when I found that she was pregnant. That means that I have to take responsibility of taking care of Ninel while she was pregnant and then taking care of Perla when she was born. It's a huge responsibility, but I decided to do it any way," comments the twenty-four year old Chinese man.

The dark haired Chinese man then picks up the white suit jacket over it and then looks over at the orange lily boutonnière that was there. He attaches the boutonnière onto his suit jacket. There was approving smiles on both Chi-Yun and Zhou Xing's faces. Da Xiang looks very nice for today's event and he then tells his friends that he was going to meet up with them later. Both Chi-Yun and Zhou Xing leaves the room while Da Xiang approaches the photo once more. He touches the glass that covers the beautiful black and white photo.

"My beautiful angels," whispers Da Xiang.

* * *

_ I looked over at my fiancée and saw that she wore a beautiful ruby red V-neck sleeveless floor length casual dress on. Her signature black hair was straighten and it was pulled into a side ponytail. In her arms was a vermilion haired one month girl and had her dark blue eyes wide open. She was wearing a pale rose pink lightweight cotton pajamas with small white flowers on it. _

_"So the photographer is going to be here soon?" asked my fiancée._

_I responded back, "Yes they are going be here soon Ninel."_

_"That is good to know and I managed to get Perla into a comfortable outfit for the photo shoot," said Ninel._

_ I then looked over at Perla, who was our one month daughter and I saw her looking up and down with her bright blue eyes. A warm smile appeared on my face as I decided to carry my little princess. Perla looked up at me and a small smile appeared on my face. She placed her head onto my chest. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ninel approached the door. A photographer walked into the room and saw three of us there. _

_I stated, "We are going to be taking the photos in the bedroom."_

_"Alright then Mr. Wang," responded the photographer._

_ Ninel and I followed the photographer into our bedroom and he began setting up the camera. I looked over at my fiancée and she felt nervous about the photo shoot. I reassured my fiancée that it was going to be alright. The photographer informed us that he was ready to take the family photos. As they took the photos, I began cherishing the moment I had with my daughter and my fiancée because I knew that I loved them dearly. I kissed Ninel on the forehead and then Perla on the forehead gently._

_"I love you," I whispered to my wife and daughter._

* * *

Da Xiang all can do was smile since he could not believe that today is the day he was marrying Ninel. He places the picture frame on the night table and thinks about what his wife was doing. The Chinese man imagines Ninel blushing a deep shade of red as she thinks about the day. It makes him smile, but Da Xiang realizes that he should be leaving at the moment. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader tucks in the hotel room card into his suit pocket before leaving the hotel room.

In Ninel's hotel room, the bride was wearing a snow white strapless laced wedding gown with sweetheart bodice. There was floor length mermaid-styled skirt and there was floor length train on the dress. Around the waist was an ice blue silk ribbon that wraps around the woman's waist for a pop of color. Ninel's black hair was in an extravagant formal updo with two orange lilies adorned to the bride's hairdo. Her goldenrod colored eyes looks to her right and sees her daughter Perla, who was wearing a white dress with short cap sleeves and there was bright orange dots on seven month old's dress. Perla was also wearing a white headband with a bright orange flower on her head to match her dress. Ninel approaches her daughter and carries Perla in her arms.

"You really love Perla don't you Ninel," says Mrs. Bychkov to her daughter.

Ninel responds back, "Of course I love Perla because she's means everything to me and she is the reason why I always smile in the morning."

"I see and you're an amazing mother," replies Ninel's mother to her daughter.

Ninel smiles as she gives her mother Perla to carry since it was time for her to walk the aisle for once any for all. The twenty-three year old woman picks up a blue and orange floral bouquet on the night table. A knock was heard and Ninel sighs to herself before following her mother and daughter out of the hotel room. Mr. Velasquez, Ninel's father looks over at his beautiful daughter. A smile appears on the fifty-three year old man's face as he approaches his daughter.

"You look beautiful Ninel," says Mr. Velasquez.

Ninel responds back, "Thank you father and I cannot believe that I am marrying Da Xiang finally."

Mr. Velasquez understands what her daughter was going through. She could not believe that today was her wedding day. Ninel then looks over her father and tells him that it was time to go. She could not let Da Xiang wait impatiently for his bride at the altar. Today was their special day and Ninel has been anticipating the wedding day. Knowing Da Xiang well, the twenty-three year old assumes that he was waiting for her by the pagoda of the Beylin Temple, where the wedding was going to be held.

By the pagoda, Da Xiang was waiting for his bride there patiently and looks over at the people waiting for the bride. He could not believe that his friends managed to travel to China to come to wedding. There was no bridesmaids or groomsmen because Ninel and Da Xiang do not want to torture their friends. Plus it is way to lessen up the drama of dealing with them in the first place. Da Xiang did ask Chi-Yun to be the best man while Ninel chose Megumi to her maid of honor to make it us. Suddenly Mrs. Bychkov, who was holding Perla was walking to wear the wedding location was. She was going to sit down with her granddaughter during the ceremony. Da Xiang smiles and sees how adorably Perla was dressed.

"Is Ninel coming?" whispers Da Xiang to his future mother-in-law.

Mrs. Bychkov says, "They are arriving now Da Xiang, so you do not have worry about it."

The Chinese man was relieved that Ninel was coming and suddenly the music was playing. Mrs. Bychkov sits down with Perla on her lap as looks behind her. First was Roman, who was the ring bearer and he was walking carefully with the rings on the pillow. Everybody was watching Rocio, Ninel's other niece throw orange, white, and blue flower petals on the ground. Following Rocio, Da Xiang's emerald eyes looks over with amazement as he sees Ninel walking down on the aisle along with her father. There was a huge smile on her face and all the people was amazed on how beautiful the bride looks on her special day. Upon making it to the end of the aisle, Mr. Velasquez looks over at the twenty-four year old Chinese blader with his brown colored eyes. A tense look appears on Da Xiang's face, but Ninel's father places one hand on his shoulder.

"Don't feel tense about because I'm going to say that I want you take care of my daughter. She means a lot to me and I know you care for her and my daughter. I want to say that I am proud of you and I ready to give away Ninel to you finally," says Mr. Velasquez.

Da Xing responds back, "Thank you Mr. Velasquez and I will take care of Ninel."

As Ninel hugs her father, Mr. Velasquez finally sits right next to his wife and Da Xiang holds onto the twenty-three year old's hand. A pink blush appears on Ninel's face as she walks towards her fiancé.

He whispers into her ear, "You look stunning Ninel."

"Thank you," whisper Ninel into Da Xing's ear.

The priest looks over at the lovely couple and decides to start the ceremony. Both of them nod their heads yes and continue holding their hands. Neither of them could not believe this, but this was actually happening. Their friends was smiling because they show joy as their friends are getting married for once. Megumi was drying of her tears of joy because she could not believe that her sister was getting married finally. During the ceremony, the priest announces the vows and Da Xiang stares at his bride with his green colored eyes.

"I, Da Xiang Wang, take you Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and here to I pledge you my faithfulness," says Da Xiang and the priest says simultaneously.

Ninel sighs to herself and she says along with the priest, "I, Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, take you Da Xiang Wang, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and here to I pledge you my faithfulness."

Da Xiang grabs onto Ninel's right hand and smiles before both Chi-Yun and Megumi gives the bride and groom their rings. Ninel's wedding ring was a yellow gold wedding band with fifteen white diamonds and fifteen tanzanite gems on it. Da Xiang recites the ring vow and slips the ring onto Ninel's left ring finger. Ninel was holding Da Xiang's wedding ring, which was yellow gold double row ring with fifteen white diamonds on the first row and fifteen amethysts on the second row. She says the ring vow and slips his ring onto his left ring finger. Ninel smiles as she looks up at Da Xiang.

"You may kiss the bride," says the priest.

Da Xiang smiles as he wraps his arms around his wife's waist. He places his lips on top of her lips and kisses her. Ninel wraps her arms around Da Xiang's as she kisses him back. Everybody was cheering for the two of them and Ninel stops the kiss before looking up at her husband.

"Thank you Da Xiang," whispers Ninel.

Da Xiang kisses his wife's forehead and whispers, "I love you Ninel."

A few hours have passed by and everybody was at the wedding reception of the newlyweds. Da Xiang was holding Perla on in arms as she was giggling and smiling at the sight of being in her father's arm. The seven month old was wearing a beautiful ice blue colored dress with bright orange polka dots on the dress. Now she begins to gnaw on a pink teething ring to comfort a new tooth that was in her mouth. He then looks over to see that everybody was having a great time. His emerald colored eyes was scanning the area for his wife. Ninel has not arrived until an onyx haired woman stands right next to him.

"I see you are back Ninel," says Da Xiang,

Ninel responds back, "I had to change into a more comfortable dress."

The Eurasian woman was wearing an ice blue V-Neck sleeveless dress that shows a bit of cleavage and it reaches an inch above her knees. Accompanying the blue dress was a pair of silver strapped sandal wedges on. Da Xiang kisses his wife on the forehead before a photographer appears and sees the newlywed couple with their daughter.

"Can I take a picture of the family?" asks the photographer.

Da Xiang responds back, "Sure thing."

Da Xiang wraps one of his arms around his wife's waist while carrying Perla in his arms. They all smile for the camera as the flash appears on the camera. The photographer leaves until Da Xiang looks over at his wife.

"You know something," says Da Xiang.

Ninel whispers back, "I know you cannot wait for our wedding night and I will say this you… It will be really intense."

"We will see about that," whispers Da Xiang before kissing his wife once more.

* * *

**This ends this wedding one-shot and the sequel of Twelve Months. Plus I have good news, I am going to do another sequel for Twelve Months, but it is going to the prequel of Wedding Blisses. It's called Nine Months and it's a drabble set of Ninel and Da Xiang pregnancy drabbles. For now, please read and review.**


End file.
